General Morando
General Morando is one of the two main antagonists so far of the DreamWorks computer-animated TV series trilogy, Tales of Arcadia (alongside Gunmar), appearing as the main antagonist of the second installment, 3 Below. He is a former general of the planet Akiridion-5 who was exiled for his treachery, and in turn, returned and took over the planet through a coop. He is also the one in charge of the bounty hunters who are raiding through the galaxy in order to hunt the royals, Aja and Krel Tarron, as well as the mastermind behind the death of the family of Varvatos Vex. He is voiced by Alon Aboutboul, who also played Aamir Barkawi in London has Fallen. Personality Cruel and abusive, Morando is by far a power-hungry dictator who wants nothing more than to destroy and dominate everything and everyone in his path, especially the royal Tarron family. He doesn't really seem to care much about his henchmen, as he didn't even seem to be concerned that the bounty hunters he sent perished (minus Alpha), and decided to go after the Tarron's himself. Morando is also very manipulative and persuasive, as he is the one who tricked Vex into helping him infiltrate the ceremony and take over Akiridion-5, since he ordered the Zeron Brotherhood to kill Vex's family. By the time of Part Two, Morando became far worse than ever, as he sought to rule the galaxy by destroying all reality, then reshaping the universe in his image. Biography Background General Morando was once a general of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's armies but was exiled from the planet Akiridion-5 for trying to seize power by force. Eventually, he concocted a plan to set him free. So, he hired the Zeron Brotherhood to kill Varvatos Vex's family so Vex can be vengeful and listen to Morando. Then the day before Morando's coup, he asked Vex to lower the shields. Part 1 On the day of Aja and Krel's coronation, Morando orders his forces to begin attacking Akiridion-5 after the shields were lowered by Varvatos. He later confronts the Tarron family in their palace, where he forces his men to shoot at the king and queen, causing them to lose their physical bodies. After immediately seeing his mistake, Varvatos takes the royal cores and retreats into the Mothership with the heirs while Zadra stays behind and buys them time to escape. Later, Morando orders his V-Strikers to pursue the Mothership, but it was too late when they escape Akiridion-5 through hyperspace. A soldier reports to the exiled general that they were unable to track the House Tarron Mothership, due to their own ships not being properly equipped for space-travel. Out of disappointment, he kills the soldier and assembles several bounty hunters to find the royal children and bring their parents' life cores to Morando and will reward them. Morando then enters the room Zadra was imprisoned. Morando convinces her to be his lieutenant, Zadra refused and Morando left. Sooner, Zadra and Izita, who was in the room escape and Zadra becomes a member of the Resistance as a spy in Morando's forces. Then, Morando takes contol of Akiridion-5 while many people protested that he is never the rightful king. Morando then askes Loth Saborian on the status of the Omen project. Loth says that it is difficult but Morando threatened him that he will kill him. Since Omen was made, miorando makes sure no one worships the royals and orders the royals to stop them. The blanks and soldiers give them a final warning. Then Morando realizes that Zadra was a traitor and orders Omen to go after them. Zadra will then flee to Earth, to Aja and Krel. After being defeated by Aja and Krel, the Zeron Alpha sends morando the location of the royals, planet Earth. An Omen was then sent by Morando to eliminate the royals. Morando shows Omen trying to kill Aja in front of Akiridion-5 bu when Omen was getting defeated, Morando orders loth to switch it off while Loth says that its impossible. Later, Morando sees that the first Omen is ready, he says that the age of Omen has begun. He orders them to go accross the planet and kill all rebels. Then Morando realized Zadra was working with the Resistance. Zadra then took a ship and fled to Earth. The Morando ordered an Omen he sent to tak ethe cores of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda’s core. Apparently, Aja came to stop Omen. While Omen tries to hack Mother and fly, Aja tries to fight him. Morando taunts Aja saying that if he destroys Omen, so will the king and queen. While Omen ends up putting a self-destruct sequence, Aja tries to stop Omen while it tries to kill her. Morando then puts the footage in front of all of Akiridion-5. Unfortunately, Krel ends up fixing Mother, and Omen is switched off. Before that, Morando asks Loth to switch off the video, but the latter tells him he is unable to do it as Aja and Krel give a speech from Earth to Akiridion-5, inspiring hope against Morando. However, Omen switches back on, but is destroyed by Mother's gears. After that, Morando plans to come to Earth personally to end House Tarron. Part 2 Morando tries to send an armada to destroy Earth but Krel made a video game which gets linked to the parking security drones to destroy Morando's fleet. When Go Go Sushi 2 gets revenge to be the most popular game, many parking drones were destroyed. Eli managed to destroy the fleet by its last hit. Morando then rages that they were defeated by parking drones. Following the defeat, Lothh Soborian, who actually was working with the Resistance since the day Omen goit defeated, tries to give the chip containing information that Gaylen's core is on Earth, Morando then arrests him when he tried to give the information to a member of the Resistance. When Tronos gets captured by Colonel Kubritz, who said that he can havetheir remains after she kills them and not him, Morando then made a hologram projection with saying that like Kubritz, he seeks to eliminate Aja and Krel. Later, Gwendolyn will contact Morando after pretending to be reformed about the royals being in Arcadia. After the call Morando will make an asteroid that is the size of Arcadia and destroy it so he can lure the royals into a trap. Using this as a distraction, Morando will arrive on Earth, where he will meet Kubritz, who said that the asteroid nearly destroyed them, whie Morando then made a deal that he will give her the technology to wipe out extra-terrestrials off Earth. Morando the meets Tronos in Area 49B. Morando then asks Sergeant Costas guard to let him enter. He used his charisma to kill Tronis for the guys failure. Due to the wormhole, Luug and Aja ends up teleporting to the military station. There, she would fight morando. Luckily, Aja ends up making luug fart and teleport back to the Mothership, much to Morando's disgust. Morando then orders the Omens to the ship. Then Colonel Kubritz asks about giving her technology to protect Earth. Morando then said that he will do it, after they succeed. Morand, then tries to enter the Mothership and ordered his Omens to disable the shields. Aja then called Buster to knoock them off but Morando ordered the Omens to kill Buster. When they enter, Morando orders his men to delet Mother. Apparently, she ends up being transferred to an Omen. Morando then duels in a fight with Varvatos. During the fight, Morando tries to taunt Vex using his family’s death. Vex ends up lashing out more when he said that he already knew Morando ordered the Zerons bomb Satellite-Nine to kill Vex’s family. Then, Morando ends up entering King Fialkov’s and Queen Coranda’s memory to find the location of Gaylen’s core. The Omen that was possessed by Mother ends up rescuing the royals inside and tries to make sure they went inside the totality. While then, Morando ends up in the memory where they were discussing if Aja and Krel were ready to rule. Then he tries to damage the memory. When Aja and Krel see the memory that Vendel and Kanjigar to be safe in Trollmarket, Morando attacks them and tries yo killthem. Fortunately, the king and queen attack him and Morando is sent back to the real world. Now getting the info he needed, Morando tries to destroy the stasis chamber Mother enabled the shields. Morando tried hard to disabled the shields and destroyed the chamber. To repair it, Mother risks to reroute all power to the chamber, and in turn, deleted herself. Back in Area 49 Appearance General Morando is an alien with six eyes, three fingers on each hand, and blue skin, and he also appears to have two large horns on his head. His armor is a darker blue and has neon-blue highlights. He also has a transparent cape. Gallery TIP1-snapshot (32).jpg|General Morando in his full uniform. Trivia *Morando is easily one of the two most evil villains in the entire Tales of Arcadia trilogy so far, along with Morgana. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Energy Beings Category:Genderless Category:Dark Knights Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Outcast Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Servant of Hero Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Successful